powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Task. 34: The Distant Memories
The Distant Memories is the thirty-fourth episode of GoGo Sentai Boukenger. It is the conclusion of the two-part story revealing Natsuki Mamiya/BoukenYellow as Lemurian Princess Lilina and the battle to protect her from Ryuuwon and the legacy of Lemuria; it also features the introduction of GoGo Voyager's mecha formation: DaiVoyager. Synopsis With Natsuki a puppet to her Lemurian heritage and to the desires of Ryuuwon and the Questers, Masumi heads forth to save his partner while the rest of the team hold on until the completion of their newest weapon. Plot The energy goes down in Jakyru Grand and Ryuuwon borrows it down back into its hiding spot. BoukenRed wants to go after them but Mr. Voice orders him to stand down because Voyager needs adjustments. Morio explains in his lab that when the GoGo Vehicle project was started, GoGo Voyager was made by a different team than numbers 1-13. It was so powerful, that it was planned to have no number. They didn't want to use it but since they were in trouble, they launched the Voyager. Masumi contacts them and all three sees him through their changers. He tells them that even though the Questers got Natsuki, he will get her back. He feels responsible. He cuts off communication but the tracker has found him. They want to go but Morio tells them that the adjustments for the GoGo Voyager's Neo-Parallel Engines were not finished. Shouta is worried about Zuuban and Silver too. Morio runs after them but they close the elevator doors in his face. He decides to hurry up on his work. The lights turn on in a room and Rei places the Sun of Lemuria. Natsuki walks forward and places her hands on the Precious. When the Sun of Lemuria received enough energy, it is directly put into Jakyruu Grand. Ryuuwon says Natsuki is stupid because she is powering the Precious, she is shortening her own life. Masumi reaches the hole from where the Grand came from, he dives in using a parachute from his Scope Shot and passes the giant dragon. He reaches a door and it slides open. He runs in and a detector lights up red. Rei turns and sees Masumi through an oval-size viewer. Ryuuwon says he will take care of it. He comfronts Masumi and shoots him, saying he will be dead. Masumi says because he has to save Natsuki, he can't afford to be dead. The bullet comes towards Masumi and he brushes his Acellular on it, transforming. The bullet drops down, releasing a bit of fire as he has become BoukenBlack. They fight. Ryuuwon explains to Black that Natsuki will soon be dead. Rei and Gai see the fight and then see Satoru, Shouta, and Sakura. Gai runs forward with his gun. Shouta says he detected where Masumi transformed, that it is underground. Masumi soon joins up with the other three. Satoru was sure he would not die. Gai attacks them and tells them Natsuki is no longer their comrade. They transform. Inside, Ryuuwon blows fire on Black, making cuffs around his wrists. He tries fighting but Ryuuwon blasts him down. He then is about to kill him with his sword but Black puts his cuff in place and they are cut off. Black then does his Hammer Break attack on Ryuuwon and leaves him. Gai beats Silver, Pink, Red, and Blue down. They stagger to get up, saying they will bring Natsuki back no matter what. Red gets a message from Morio that Voyager is complete and he calls for it. It launches and rolls near Gai, blasting him down. The four run into it. Black arrives to where Natsuki is and is blasted down by Rei's gun. Rei explains she is under his spell. Black was sure that was the case. The area shakes and the other four Boukenger bust down. They help Black up and he gently moves them aside, telling them he will bring Natsuki back. Rei says he is their opponent. They tell Black that they will take care of the Questers and they are sure he will save Natsuki. They run past Rei's blasts, Red flips over Rei and grabs him. The rest grab hold of him and Blue calls his Blow Knuckle to get out of there. Black touches Natuski's shoulders and then takes her hands off the Precious but Zuuban grabs hold of him. He is beaten up and throw down. Zuuban becomes the sword and she holds it. She thinks back to her parents and the conquering mantra. The gem lights up and the blade becomes engulfed with fire. Natsuki slashes at him and the fire is added to the floor. He un-transforms. She holds onto the Precious and Masumi thinks back to when they took a funny picture of the Chief in Ep 4, they went undercover in Ep 3, when she hit him in Ep 14 and when she asked if he thought she was cute at the end of that same episode. He screams her name and jumps past the fire and grabs hold her and tells her the past and future doesn't matter because she is his partner, she is Natsuki, Bouken Yellow. She remembers back to Ep 2 when everyone told her she was their comrade. She says that 'Natsuki is Bouken Yellow.' Natsuki turns in a silhouette in front of fire. Zoom in and the silhouette lights up to Natsuki in her BoukenYellow uniform, her hair flies and she dons on the helmet. She then lets go the Precious. She holds on to her head and her outfit glows. She walks down the steps, collapses and Masumi holds her. She opens her eyes and has forgotten everything that has happened. She says Natsuki is Natsuki. He is thrilled, hugs her like crazy. She wonders what is going on. Ryuuwon grabs the Precious and blasts at them, Black transforms and protects Natsuki. He then gets up and runs to where Ryuuwon was, but he was gone. He shows her the fallen hairbands and asks her if she can go. She can't help but laugh, she grabs them and says "Leave it to me, sunshine." Ryuuwon places the Precious in the Grand and it launches once again. Red wonders about the two, when they come running in. Happy reunion. Black says that he was good for his word. Gai blasts at them, saying he won't let them stop Grand. Zuuban then kicks him down. Silver says they will take care of the Questers. Natsuki transforms and they call for GoGo Voyager. Ryuuwon creates a fort of weapons from the Sun of lemuria and it blasts at GoGo Voyager. They roll over the fort, destroying it. Morio informs the five that Voyager has many other features. Natsuki says 'let's go for adventure!' They all press the button on their steering wheels and their individual vehicles split up from GoGo Voyager to form DaiVoyager. Grand blasts at the new mecha and doesn't make a scratch. They then blast at Grand with their 'Voyager Cannon.' They then 'Hyper Charge' and do the 'Adventure Double Screw' attack to destroy Grand. Ryuuwon leaps out of the destroyed Jakyruu Grand. The Sun of Lemuria falls out too. The Questers retreat and Silver and Zuuban go to where they were.They look up at DaiVoyager. Later, the seven return to the coffin and Natsuki wonders why her parents put her there to sleep. She wonders if what Rei said was true. Masumi hands her the Sun of Lemuria and her bracelet glows, making it glow. It projects an image of her parents. They call her Lelina, telling her they didn't want to leave her alone but it was the only way to save her. Their last wish was for her to have a peaceful future and be happy. Her mom tells her that they are entrusting her with the Sun of Lemuria and to use it to make a happy future. They disappear. She looks down at the Precious. Masumi taps her back, she smiles at him. Back outside, she places it in a box. He asks her if she is sure about trusting her family heirloom with SGS. She is not so fretful because she is just as happy without 'this Precious.' She shoves the box on Masumi and apologizes to the others. She says 'Natsuki is BoukenYellow' and to keep on working together. They all nod. She runs to the shore and looks at her bracelet, she thinks to her parents that she is just fine. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast *Natsuki Mamiya's father: *Natsuki Mamiya's mother: The 30 Sentai Encyclopedia: Special Files *'Super Sentai': The team looks back at Himitsu Sentai Goranger, the Super Sentai (スーパー戦隊, Supā Sentai) and they mention the Goranger Hurricane, Goranger's rugby-based team finishing move. The video clips also feature the Red, Green, and Blue Machines, the Gorangers' motorcycles including their special weapons. At the end, the Boukengers say farewell using the same sign from the Carranger retrospective, while Natsuki is eating curry, as she did in Goranger's original retrospective with other curry bowls on her right previously eaten, Eiji takes notice and seems to laugh. **This is Natsuki's sixth time starting the segment. **Song: "Himitsu Sentai Gorenger (song)" (秘密戦隊ゴレンジャー, Himitsu Sentai Gorenjā) performed by Isao Sasaki **The clip ends with the Boukenger asking about the next episode of the encyclopedia being similar to that of a riddle, a tendency of child Gorenger ally Taro Katou, who usually hangs around Snack Gon asking riddles to Daita Ooiwa. (which may explain why Natsuki is eating curry again; due to Tarou's riddles usually being asked to Daita while he is eating the curry at the snack shop the Gorenger hang out at) Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 38, *'Viewership': 6.4% DVD releases GoGo Sentai Boukenger Volume 9 features episodes 33-36: Task 33: The Sun of Lemuria, Task 34: The Distant Memories, Task 35: The Head of God and Task 36: The Oni's Kanabou. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/bouken.html See Also References Category:GoGo Sentai Boukenger Category:Sentai episodes